I need you
by ScaramoucheFigaro17
Summary: The story plays about one week after the day at Wembley Stadium. Scaramouche and Galileo are together of course ...but what if something happens, something that makes their world break down, changes them and their lives, maybe forever. R&R please.
1. Do you love me

**This is my first F****an fiction so it is kind a bad. I'm 14 years old and live in Austria !Most! names are based on the Vienna version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't**** own wwry (just wish I would)**

**Do you love me?**

* * *

Scaramouche and I lay next to each other on the bed. Morning dawned, a cold breeze wiped over our bodies. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping, like an angel. Even if the though to compare Scaramouche with an angel sounds a bit stupid, it was true. I held her tight in my arms and watched her with a smile on the lips as she slowly opened her eyes. As I saw the look on her face my smile faded.

"Hey what is it, don't you feel well?" I asked. She looked so sad, so vulnerable. As if she would start crying every second. As if she would burst into hundred pieces if no one holds her together.

"Do you love me?" she whispered, staring at me with her wonderful olive green eyes.

"W-w-w-what, hey,…", what was that about, I mean didn't she know that I love her. Would I be with her if I wouldn't?

"I mean it! Galileo Figaro, do you love me?" she said her eyes searching for an answer in mine. Why was she asking this,…why. What was wrong?

After a short pause of completely silence I answered her, I said the only thing I could say. "Of course I do. How can you even think such stupid things…" suddenly I realized what I was just saying. I could see the tears shooting in her eyes,….

"Maybe 'cause I am stupid!" Scaramouche stormed off, nearly bumping into Meat who entered the room.

" Morning gu… what was that about, have I done something wrong?" she looked at me, more stared, confused.

"I don't know, she asked if I love her, I said that I do of course and that it was stupid that she asked. And then she stormed off. Normally she wouldn't mind or even yell at me." This wasn't like Scara, she was not the running away type. Especially not because of such little things, looks like someone is touchy today.

"I guess the girl had been through a lot lately." Meat sighted and let herself fall onto the bed.

* * *

"What are you doing out here, is something wrong?" Brit (yeah he's not dead) walked over to me, I sat feet pulled to the chest on an old car outside the heartbreak hotel. All of us were glad that he was back especially Meat. She looked like a little kid getting the biggest present on planet mall.

"Oh it's nothing,… just women problems, could you get Meat please?" There was something I had to talk to her about. I could tell her everything; she was like a sister to me. She was my best friend; it sent a shiver down my spine when I thought of what I would do without her.

Brit turned red "Oh,... I get her a, a, a, you know because I'm a man she's a woman and…wow I've got muscles!" Typical reaction for a guy always when they her women problems they act like seven year old boys.

He didn't change much, still amazed about his muscles and how great he was. "Guys…." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Suddenly Brit busted into the room "Meat? Scaramouche asked me to get you, she needs to talk to you,……about…" he looked embarrassed "women problems." He spat out.

"Oh, I guess I better go and see her then!" she said giving him a kiss on his cheek before she left.

What women problems, somehow I wanted to know what this was about somehow I didn't. I hoped my baby was o.k., what would I do without her.

"Man you're really brave, I wouldn't be so cool if my girlfriend is going to break up with me."

What? Break up with me? Why? How does he wanna know if she'll break up with me, she didn't mention anything that she wasn't happy. Maybe she asked me if I love her 'cause she doesn't love me and as I said it was stupid that she asked she took her chance. No, never, she would never do that it doesn't sound like her, she would tell me straight. She loves me,………………doesn't she?

"Planet mall calling Galileo Figaro!" he waved a hand in front of my face "Are you o.k. mate?"

"Huh…..what…I'm really sorry but I have to find Scara!" I had to ask her, talk to her, before I'm becoming crazy even if I'm not sure if that's not what I am already.

* * *

This doubt began to grow inside of me, eating me from the inside, destroying me and letting me feel lost. Where the fuck was she, I had to think of something else. But how could I. I wasn't sure if I'll lose the one person which meant the most to me, my love, my life my everything and nothing.

"Scaramouch, where are you?" I asked into the dark.

I was sitting on the mattress in the old van. I hadn't been able to find her; this was the last place where I had been expecting her to be. I wanted to go back to the heart break hotel but I was too tired. I just sat there thinking about our first night in the van, when we finally admitted our love. But was it true, a lie or just a sweet elusion………….my eyes closed with sleep.


	2. I want you back

Hey out here

**Hey out here! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Thanks for the reviews; when I putted the first chapter here; I haven't thought that anybody would read this!**

**Still don't own We Will Rock You!**

**I want you back!**

"Huh…what…who…where am I. Where is Sc…?" suddenly all the memories of the previous day came back. A tear ran down my cheek.

A strong wind was blowing and it was raining cats and dogs outside the van. I shifted; it became cold over night. I pulled my lather jacket and my combat boots on.

I had to go back, maybe she was there…maybe she was home, maybe not. Anyway I had to believe she was, waiting for me to walk through the gate. The thought of her hugging me, kissing me kept me walking, the water streaming down my face, soaking into my clothes.

In the far distance I could spot the outline of the heart break hotel. I was nearly there, just a few steps more. My head felt like it would explode; the cold rain ran down my hot body. It felt like my temperature was over 20°C hotter than it should be, every inch of my body hurt.

Suddenly everything around me went black. I passed out.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself in a dark room. I couldn't tell how late it was nor how long I've been sleeping but it had to be about 01:00 pm.

Meat entered followed by Brit; I realized that I was in mine and Scara's room.

Scaramouche, the thought of her burnt in my chest, it felt like my heart burst into a million pieces.

"Oh, you're awake! Did you find something out about Scara?" Meat asked hopefully.

"Wait! Tell me you're not going to tell me that you either don't know where she is!" I said my voice shaking; I thought probably she would know because she was the last talking to her. It took her a while before she understood what I said.

"No, I…I'm sorry I don't know anything." She replied in a worried tone.

"Hey babes, maybe you have been the last seeing Scaramouche alive" this comment caused Brit a hard slap across the face.

"Shut up! Sometimes you're so insensible!"

My eyes filled with tears; what if he was right; if she was already dead, killed by the SP. I managed to tell them about my thoughts, about the thing that she probably never loved me.

"Hey, she loves you! The girl was…erm, is crazy about you. Maybe she just went off to be a bit...alone." She tried to convince me but I could tell that she didn't believe it herself.

"But you're not going anywhere in the next time. You'll stay in bed you've got high fever." She added as she took the clinical thermometer out of my mouth.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK I'LL STAY IN BED WHILE SHE IS OUT THERE? MAYBE IN DANGER; WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT OF COURSE SHE IS! SHE ALWAYS GETS HERSELF INTO TROUBLE!" I yelled at her getting up quickly. To quick, I felt dizzy and fell back down onto the bed. My body felt like it was set on fire. All the pain came back; it felt like I would die.

"I told you to stay in bed!"

"But….."

"No this time YOU are the one listening to ME! You'll stay in bed and we'll search for her! Okay!"

"Okay" I whispered, giving up this conversation would get nowhere.

* * *

I, Meat, Brit and the other Bohemians where outside the Heart break hotel; exhausted from all the searching.

She was missing for five weeks now; no sign of her, nothing. I was loosing hope; maybe Brit was right back there when he said that she probably already was dead.

Maybe I've lost her…..

Suddenly there was a loud noise behind us. A very big guy with long black hair and a muscular body was standing there; his style looked kind of "Eco-Bohemian". His followers stood crowded behind him.

"What do you want?" Meat got up.

No answer.

"Who are and what do you want!" Meat asked again with a clear strong voice.

"I am Nick and I think you've lost something you wanna have back." This guy radiated something very strong… an inner peace. "You must be Galileo, right?"

"Y-yes I am" I sounded less confident then I wanted to.

"Sweetheart, come to me please."

I couldn't believe it, out of the crowd stepped Scaramouche. She was alive! My heart jumped. I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, don't squash!" she exclaimed trying to get away from me.

I stared into her green eyes holding her head in my hands; slowly I pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**This may seem like everything is going to be fine but I promise it won't!**


	3. Why are you doing this

**I'm sorry that it did take me soooo long to update, but PLEASE if there is anybody out there reading this story, would you be so kind and review?**

**Okay in this chapter will pass a lot of time, a lot of things are going to happen,…**

**A part of this c****hap doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Cloud 9. It's from a film which I was watching when I was younger, but it fits in so well. So please don't punish me.**

**I still don't own We Will Rock You!**

**Why are you doing this?**

* * *

As she pushed me away, I landed hard on the ground.

"Hey what was that for!"

"I'm sorry! I really am, but things aren't so easy anymore…" she said quietly.

"What do you mean? You're back, everything will be alright again!"

"NO!... Things have changed Gallileo and we have changed too.."

"That's a lie! Maybe you have changed, but I haven't! I still love you Scaramouche…..don't you love me?" I cut her of feeling my eyes filling up with tears.

"I…I..." she stuttered.

"Yes, YOU! Oh, you know what…forget about it!" I ran away; I couldn't handle this anymore. It was far too much. I couldn't endure her standing there trying to tell me what was wrong.

"GALILEO! Please, let me explain!" I heard her calling after me but I didn't care. At this moment I didn't wanted to hear her, see her, feel her or anything else. I just wanted to be alone.

* * *

"Hey, Figaro!" Meat called out as she reached me and sat down next to me.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna hear any of Scaramouche's stories!" I muttered still starring at the ground.

"But I don't care what you want! I want you to listen! You don't have to say anything, just listen." I nodded.

"Nick and his friends rescued Scaramouche from Globalsoft headquarters. She had high fever and needed medicine. They helped her to get better…"

"And what about this Nick guy! What's wrong with him and Scaramouche!?"

"They got closer. If you want to know more about this you have to ask Scaramouch herself." she stood up - quickly - and walked away. I wanted to ask her something else but I knew she wouldn't answer anyway.

* * *

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Why did I have to kiss him! I thought I just could forget about him. I told Nick it was a stupid idea to come back. Why did I just listen to him, everything was fine without………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Galileo.

Yes, it was true I loved him…right now I don't know if I still do. Not long after Nick and the others rescued me from Globalsoft headquarters I realized that there was something between us. Something very strong like……………………………….love.

"Scaramouche, I know we aren't here for a long time but we have to go back. You have to decide if you want to come with us or stay here with the Bohemians."

"Nick, please give me time……..just a bit. It's not a decision for one day it could change my whole live!"

There was a knock on the door, when I opened Galileo stood in front of me. I could tell that he had been crying.

"Nick, could you leave us?" I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Galileo sat down on the bed. It was strange, before this all had happened I could have told what he was thinking by just looking him in the eyes. Now I couldn't even imagine.

"Why…why did you say this?"

"You mean that we have changed?"

"Yes."

"Look you…it's just that…I don't know how to say this!"

"Okay I think it is better if I leave then…"

"NO!...Not for me. Please stay"

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer I broke down crying, my interred body was shaking.

"Hey it's okay, you'll make the right decision. I'm sure everything is going to be fine.." he said as he pulled me closer to him. I buried my face in his chest; I just couldn't make this decision………………………………………..Not without him.

* * *

Two months had past the two groups fought together against Globalsoft.

"Gaz, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, I'll be right back guys."

"So what is it Scara?" I said feeling how I got more nervous when she was with me. It was a strange feeling my heart jumped inside of me but I also new that she was his girlfriend. Nick's girlfriend.

"I'm gonna go away for a while…" her voice brought me back to reality.

"Away?" I couldn't believe it, she wanted to leave me…us…again?

"Please, let me finish this is hard." she looked onto the ground.

"There are people like us out there, who are against Killer Queen and Globalsoft. I and some of the others will search for them and bring them along to help us fighting against Globalsoft." O.K but why couldn't I go with her?

"I'm coming with you!" what was that doesn't my brain work anymore? I hope I'm not going to say everything that I am thinking because this could get very embarrassing!

"The other bohemians need you! They need you as a leader!"

"But what about us… I mean where does this leave us…?" F.U.C.K.

"You're my trusted friend and I love you. But we are different people now." Not that again!

"You know what, I don't think we are different people and I don't care what you say, you will always be my baby." There it goes again. Why won't it stop!

* * *

"You want me to work with Galileo?"

"Is that a problem?" I answered, was he a psycho, or a murderer?

"No, but he has already got Meat and Vick!"

"I have to do this on my own. I told you, just a small number of guys for security!" Why couldn't he understand. He was needed here, like Galileo. I had to do this on my one; no one really needed me here. And it would be good for me to be away of all this for a while.

"Scaramouche, I think you're running!"

"From what exactly?" I couldn't see what he was driving at.

"From your feelings! You and I have always been honest with each other, you can tell me if it's Galileo you want…"

"I don't want anybody; I'm doing this to defeat Globalsoft, because it's the only way! If you have a better plan, let's hear it!" I nearly screamed at him. His eyes saddened, o.k that was wrong I shouldn't have spoken to him like that but…

"I'm sorry, I new the moment we came back, everything would change. And I didn't want that Nick, I liked my life the way it was." I liked it with Nick but now I was sure that I loved Galileo, the problem was I loved Nick too.

"You made a promise to me once, and you're afraid of braking that, but there's no need. Things have moved on."

"I can't choose between you!" How could he even think that! I mean,… I,…I…

"It's to late, you've made your choice. Even if you can't admit it yourself, you've made your choice."

"Nick..."

" Please, don't say a word."


End file.
